Never Forget
by lilrubydevil
Summary: Marik has Jou under control and he is erasing Jou’s mind, especially the parts with Seto Kaiba. And Jou can’t let Marik win… One-Shot SJ


I don't own Yugioh… blah blah blah blah blah, whatever… this part is always boring

Marik has Jou under control and he is erasing Jou's mind, especially the parts with Seto Kaiba. And Jou can't let Marik win…

* * *

**Never Forget**

**

* * *

**

"**You will forget everything."**

_Forget… forget… everything…_

Marik's voice echoed in his head, over and over again, like a broken CD. Jou tried to shake it off, trying to resist, but failing to do so.

"**Yugi, Honda, Serenity… all forgotten. Never to be mentioned again."**

_Never… to be mentioned…_

"**And Seto Kaiba."**

_Seto… Seto…_

"**Yes, Seto Kaiba. Forget him."**

_Please don't make me… let me just have this one… this one good memory of him… don't make me forget… please…_

_I'm begging you… not him…_

_Anyone but him…_

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

"Pup, come on, don't stay out here. You'll catch a cold, I'm serious."

"I… don't want to. I want to feel this way, forever cold and numb… that way I won't ever have to feel anything ever again… that way I won't get hurt every time someone leaves me behind or…" Jou started to cry softly in his hands, wetting his face and cheeks even further.

He felt a hand wipe the tears and he looked up to see Seto's blue eyes, gazing back into his. Jou blinked and another tear dropped. Seto came closer and kissed his cheek, pulling him into a deep embrace. "Shh… It's okay."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. It's all right, Katsuya, I'm here."

* * *

"**FORGET HIM."**

His voice thundered more loudly than others and Jou could feel his mind slowly being erased. One by one, he saw memories flash by him, scenes from different times and different places. Jou shook his head, putting his hands to his forehead, trying to remember.

_Remember… _

_Can't forget…_

_Don't want to forget…_

_Must… remember…. _

_Can't lose…_

_

* * *

_

-Flashback-

"Seto? Why are you still up?"

"I've been up for a while now, Jou. I don't want to sleep just yet."

"Why not? You're already losing sleep as it is." Yawn. "Why are you up anyway? I've been sleeping all along and I haven't noticed that you weren't."

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so beautiful when you sleep. I can't drift off to dreamland when my reality is better than any dream could ever be."

* * *

"**Foolish boy, I'm doing you a favor. Now, quit resisting."**

Jou opened his eyes to stare at Marik's face, ruthless, harsh, cruel. His eyes, unable to understand, unable to care. His hand clutched onto the Millennium Rod into a deadly grip that nothing could tear it away from. Marik's mouth opened and repeated his deathly words.

"**Forget… Seto Kaiba."**

"No… I don't want to. I WON'T."

"**It'll be a lot easier if you do… it won't hurt as much."**

"You… lie… I won't let you…"

"**You think you have a choice?"**

**

* * *

**

-Flashback-

"You always have a choice."

"No, I don't. I'm useless… helpless… I can't do anything against him. He's too strong for me, Seto… you don't understand… I'm scared of him… I just don't know what to do when he tries to get me away from you, tear us apart. I'm scared he'll succeed."

His eyes softened at the sight of him and he reached out his arm as a comfort for him. "Katsuya, no one can you away from me, I thought you knew that. You're a strong person, you can fend him off. You can fend anyone off."

"No, I can't. I'm weak, I'm not strong like you… I'm so weak… and pathetic. I can't do it… I try, I do, but I can't. I only end up failing… disappointing everyone who thought I could do it, who placed their hope in me that I would succeed… I let everyone down… I can't… I'm so weak…"

"You'll always have me, no matter what happens. No one can take me away from you. No one. I'm here, forever to stay. Don't let them succeed… please Katsuya, don't give up. Keep fighting, no matter what happens…"

* * *

"I have a choice… I don't have to give in… I can't give in… he's… counting on me… he's waiting for me to come back… I can't do this to him… must keep… going… can't fail… must… not…"

"**Foolish mortal, do you not understand the powers of my rod? No one has ever withstood it before… and no one is going to start NOW!"**

Jou fell to his knees, his heart beating rapidly as his voice echoed louder and louder, almost drowning out his own thoughts and his own voice inside. He sealed his eyes shut, trying to block out the inner pain, the horror, Marik's voice.

"**Give up."**

"I can't."

"**You will"**

In a few moments, Jou let out a scream, gasping, staring at the floor in pain, holding his stomach. His eyes were shut tight, trying to keep one good memory from leaving his mind… from being erased.

_Please let me keep one…_

"**It's over."**

_Memories… they're going escaping…_

_I can't let this be the end…_

_Voices…. His voice…_

**"_Remember the first time you were in my arms? We were right here in this spot, and you were right in front of me and all I had to do was jump…"_**

_No… Seto, come back! Let me make that jump… please_…

"_**Come here for a second and let me show you how much I love you…"**_

"_**I'm always here, Katsuya, no one can take that…"**_

"_**You're so much like a puppy, it's funny. Can you imagine? You're always protesting that you're not, but the more that you do protest, the more that I'm convinced that you are…"**_

"_**Seto, stop being so mean! I am hungry!"**_

"_**Pup, learn the meaning of sharing…"**_

His head hurt… he wanted it to stop… the pain… go away… Please… I'll do anything.

"_**I'll do anything for you…"**_

_Please… I beg of you…_

"_**You always have a choice…"**_

_No… stop… I can't… take it anymore… _

"_**I'm always with you…"**_

"_**I love you…"**_

"_**Don't let him win…"**_

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Almost immediately, the pain stopped. Marik lay the rod down on the table. He pulled down his hood and smiled.

It was over.

He had won.

And Jou had lost.

* * *

**To Be Continued…?**

Or

**The End?**

So what the hell was I thinking when I wrote this? Your guess is just as good as mine because I have no idea… I guess I got inspired and just wanted to write something, anything, on the computer and not slack off… hehe…

Well, my first angst story… nooo… Jou… oh well, the drama… The great things about being an author… (grins evilly like Dr. Evil)

Review and let me know what you think… not my best, I'm not even bothering to double check on my grammar and sht… soo proves how much I care about this story.

-lilrubydevil-


End file.
